


beautiful smile.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé's smile made everything in Anakin's world better.or:  Anakin loves Padmé's smile.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> day 41, drabble 41.
> 
> Prompt 041 - smile.

Padmé's smile made everything in Anakin's world better. He could be having the worst day he'd ever had but when he'd see that beautiful smile, things just fell into place and made him happy. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen him out of all the men in the world, still couldn't believe that she'd said yes when he'd proposed, still couldn't believe that she'd become the mother of his children. Having Padmé in his life was the greatest gift he'd ever gotten, and her smile was a constant reminder of how lucky he was that she loved him.


End file.
